Luna and Fred's Little Get Together
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: A Luna and Fred one-shot. Please enjoy.


"I can't believe this." Luna sighed as she plopped onto her bed. Her friend Ginny was there to comfort her.

"I know you liking my brother is so weird." Ginny said smirking.

"Why is it weird?" Luna asked.

"I don't know it's just you liking Fred, ewe!" She replied shivering. That's when a pillow made contact with her face."Hey!" Luna laughed.

It was weird. She never thought she'd like a Weasley twin. Its just when she sees him, her heart flutters.

"You know I could find out if he likes you or not." Ginny said casually, tracing her fingers on Luna's quilt.

"You would do that?" Luna asked popping out of bed. She nodded.

"I would." She said with a half smiled. Luna nodded eagerly.

"It would be nice to find out if he likes me, before I tell him and embarrass myself." Luna said. Ginny nodded.

"Im sure he likes you, but I'll find out anyway." She said standing up to dissaparate. She was gone with a loud pop, no doubt headed to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Luna sighed and plopped onto her bed once more.

* * *

Meanwhile Ginny had arrived at her brothers' shop. She marched right in there found Fred and dragged him by the ear to the storage room.

"Ow, Ginny what was that for!" He complained.

"Do you like Luna?" Ginny asked bluntly, just wanting to get to the point, rather than be around the bush.

He turned red."So what if I do?" He asked nervously,"Is it that obvious?"

She nodded."Go tell her." She ordered pushing him out of the storage room.

"What if she doesn't like me back?" Fred asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm her best friend, do you think I'd ask you if she didn't like like you?" Ginny asked. That was all Fred needed before he apparated to Luna's flat, with a loud pop.

* * *

Luna was sitting on her bed waiting for the news. Her room was small and cozy, with only enough room for her bed and a dresser. It was a lavender color, with touches of green here and there. It kept her comfortable, while she waited. She didn't have to wait much longer because Fred appeared two seconds later.

She nearly jumped out of her skin."Ah, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I... I have something to ask you." He said. Luna grinned.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"Would you go out with me?" He asked quickly. She jumped out of her bed and wrapped her arms around Fred.

"Of course I will!" She exclaimed eagerly. He turned her around and kissed her temple.

"It's settled then." He said smiling as he got up and winked at Luna before dissaparating back to the shop.

* * *

He returned with a smug look on his face that Ginny didn't miss.

"You asked her out then?" She asked. He nodded, grinning like an idiot."We have to talk about her judgement." She teased before dissaparating back to Luna's flat.

* * *

Luna was picking out something to wear for going out that Saturday night, with Fred. She finally chose a silver dress that matched her eyes. It came just above the knee, it had a fitted waist, that flowed out the rest of the way down.

She wore her hair down, in natural waves. She wore no make-up as usual, and wore silver flats. She wore something that was just dressy enough without going overboard. They were going to a fancy restaurant in down town Diagon Alley. She met Fred at the entrance. He was wearing a simple tux.

His face lit up when he saw her. He thought she looked like an angel. They linked arms and got a booth in the back. They talked about everything. They were enjoying each other's company. They were laughing at what each other said. That was until they were rudely interupted.

"So how is the date going?" Ginny asked sliding in next to Luna.

"We want to know." George added sitting next to Fred.

"Lovely, until you showed up." Fred said, irritated.

"You know Luna," George began, ignoring the glares from Fred,"Fred has liked you forever. He just couldn't shut up after you agreed to go on a date with him." He said. Fred went red. Luna giggled.

"Aww, how sweet." Luna said reaching out and giving Fred's hand a squeeze. He smiled."Now if you don't mind-" She bump-scootched Ginny and Ginny fell on her butt. She glared at Luna, who was smiling innocently. Fred and George were in hysterics.

"What are you laughing about Georgie?" Fred asked as he ended up on the floor as well. Luna and Fred high-fived. Cue laughter from everyone around the booth. Ginny and George were holding their sides.

"Now seriously, get out." Fred said. They saluted and left them alone once again. They continued their wonderful evening for another half hour before paying and walking about of the restaurant, hand in hand.

* * *

Hope you liked it, it was just a little one-shot.

If you liked it please review and also tell me your favorite couples, I'd love to do more.

I love feedback, so please give me some.

Also I don't own Harry Potter.

Byyyyyye!


End file.
